Beelzebub Gehenna
The fact that humans think they're important at all is adorable. There may be a heaven waiting in death, but is isn't for humans anyways. They all end up floating in limbo off somewhere. Life is ultimately meaningless for mortal creatures, so might as well give it up so we can learn from it -Beelzebub Gehenna Beelzebub "Beez" Gehenna is a member of the Seven Princes and one of the Pandora's Box elites. He is less of a combatant than the others. He claims his vice is "gluttony" Appearance Beelzebub is by far the heaviest member of the seven princes. He stands at 6'0'', but also weighs significantly more. While other members of the princes have their weight hover around 100-250 lbs, his weight is around 410 lbs, and as such he is significantly more rotund than the others. Beelzebub is also the only member of the group that wears the Pandora's Box R&D lab coat. This is his standard outfit, and underneath the lab coat he wears the Pandora's Box business suit, however he wears a bow-tie. One of the more noticeable additions is the various runes around the coat, which make it far more visible than the others. Beelzebub wears a thick pair of protective glasses with darkened lenses that making viewing his eyes fairly difficult. His eye is not actually a standard human eye, but rather apposition eyes similar to those found on flies. Which take up significantly more room on his face and replace part of his cheek structure. Personality Beelzebub does not care about human life in the slightest, and feels that such is only interesting because of its scientific potential. His attitudes towards gods is even less caring, as he believes gods are no more than failed genetic experiments. His working theory is that all gods descend from an eldritch creation that left behind its essence and created these mutated spawn known as "gods". Beelzebub is not easily frightened despite his lack of good combat attacks. He will often goad enemies, and has never shown any actual fear. Beelzebub has stated particular interested in killing Noxus Lindow tp see the effects of death on death itself. Abilities Barrier Spell: Perfect Guard Despite the name, the barrier is actually not a perfect guard, but rather perfectly guards certain damage. Beelzebub himself uses a series of barrier spells to protect himself and his allies from attacks, and can summon them in just about any location granted he can see it, but the Barrier Spell: Perfect Guard is a particular defense spell that saves Beelzebub from instant death. Firstly, the spell is cast for auto activation during battle, and appears when an opponent *Teleports *Appears behind Beelzebub to protect from rear attacks *Causes explosions *Shoots at Beelzebub *Fires a magical attack at Beelzebub *Uses life energy for an attack *Sets a trap and Beelzebub triggers it This makes Beelzebub essentially invincible to anything except frontal physical attacks North wind The name of a spell that Beelzebub can use himself. The spell causes a powerful wind blast that can immediately remove any barriers placed by all combatants, and any active barriers currently nearby. The effect works on all barriers, but does have a range limit of two hundred feet. As Beelzebub is the caster, he will often immediately recast his barriers. This spell does not stop Barrier Spell: Perfect Guard, as that spell isn't active, but rather only appears in reaction to specific situations. Barrier Spell: Aura Wall This spell casts a barrier around Beelzebub that can absorb a certain amount of damage. The barrier itself must be struck with a blow greater than the energy it is cast to defend against. To use numbers as an example, if a blow would register a 10, and the barrier protects against up to a 20, the opponent must strike the barrier with a minimum 20 blow to break the barrier, and anything less will be shrugged off. "Gluttony" Beelzebub can cause the opponent to become insatiably focused on a specific stimuli. Individuals who fall victim to this can become unable to focus on anything except obtaining food. Individuals will be unable to control themselves and will begin eating anything they can, even inedible foods such as dirt and tree bark. The individual may even begin gnawing on their own weaponry, or attacking their comrades for flesh. This compulsion can be escaped by getting out of range of Beelzebub, however the problem is that an individual trapped in this effect cannot seemingly control themselves and their appetite, and will often be incapable of thinking properly, which can make attempting to flee incredibly mentally difficult. The difference between the lustful compulsion to eat created by Asmodeus and the gluttonous compulsion created by Beelzebub is that after obtaining food from the lust effect, an individual will typically find themselves satiated and end the effect unless cast on them again, whereas the gluttonous effect causes insatiable desires for food and will cause an individual to eat inedible matter, while the lust effect only makes them want actual food. This effect can cause an individual to serious damage their body, the body of others, or even kill themselves by eating dangerous objects such as steel, glass, poisons, or ripping their own body open. In general, Beelzebub finds this incredibly amusing. Known History Beelzebub claims that he was the one who opened the gate out of hell, by forcing the guardians that controlled it to devour each other until one was left, then causing it to insatiably devour itself until all of the demons were too crippled to even attempt to fight back or eat. He followed Lucifer out of Hell, and while he respects Lucifer, he also is mostly interested in what he wants, not others. Category:Male Category:Seven Princes Category:Pandora's Box Category:Fobarimperius